The new comers
by Modelgirl97
Summary: Dave adopts a human girl. What he does not know is Lakeeyia is not a regular girl, and neither is her friends. Dave then knows that Lakeeyia and her friends are... Read to find out more. CGI version. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm new to fanfiction so please go easy on me.

Anyways I have some OCs Lakeeyia,Kadisha,Brittney,Kamira and yes they are all human enjoy! P.s tke place after the squeakquel.  
It was a saturday was watching the chipettes and chipmunks because Dave was at a adoptive center to adopt someone.

"Kids I'm home",come here so you can meet your new sister said Dave. The chipettes and the chipmunks was excited to see who she was."Lakeeyia these are your brothers and sisters."said Dave. "Oh my gosh! y-your the chipmunks and chipettes!"

"Hi my name is Lakeeyia,I wasborn in PA,philadelphia and I'm glad that I'm your new sister!" "Hello my name is Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor." "What up I'm Alvin and these are my brothers Simon and Theodore." "It's such a pleasure to meet everyone!" "Lakeeyia why don't you go unpack and get to know everyone in the family?" ask Dave. "Ok". Lakeeyia went to unpack in her room,she put up posters and pictures of her friends. Once she came in the living room she decided to interview everyone by group.

She interview the chipmunks first. "So how did you met Dave?" she ask. The chipmunks told Lakeeyia all how they met was all she could that Lakeeyia interview the chipettes. She ask them questions about their personalities. After Lakeeyia had finished it was time for dinner. Theo and Ellie helped Dave make pizza. "Wow this pizza taste delishous!"exclaimed Lakeeyia. "You really have out done yourselfves" said Simon. "So Lakeeyia how old are you?"asked Brittany. "I'm 13" answered Lakeeyia.

"So what what was it like in philadelphia?" Alvin asked. "It was great but it's not as big as L.A." "Oh" they all said in unison. "Dave can I go take a shower when I'm finished?" Lakeeyia asked. "Sure" Then Alvin and Brittany had an idea they was going to prank Lakeeyia. When Lakeeyia finished eating she went and took a shower. After 10 minutes in the shower Brittany had put a rubber spider in,then alvin put something like like spider webs on Lakeeyia.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Lakeeyia she ran out the bathroom. "Dav you have spiders and spider webs in your bathroom!"said Lakeeyia "What did you put in the bathroom that made Lakeeyia freak out?" asked Dave in a stern tone asking that to Brittany and Avin. "We didn't do that"said Brittany. "Well since I have no proof that you two did it I can't blame you for this" said Dave. After that the chipettes,chipmunks,Lakeeyia, and Dave fell asleep.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! If I have any mistakes please review! And thank** **_you Abigailseville24 for helping me post this story! Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm sorry about the first chapter I had some mistakes in there. I forgot to mention another OC,her name is Tamira and she is human to. Now on with the story!

The next day the 'munks & the 'ettes interview Lakeeyia about herself. They learned that she is a talented person,can get crazy, and have a personality like the chipettes.

"Why was you screaming out of the bathroom yesterday?" asked Theo. "A spider attack me" Lakeeyia replied back. Then the 'munks and the 'ettes started to laugh. "It's not funny!"shouted Lakeeyia. "Yes it is"giggled Eleanor.

"It's so funny how you ran out the bathroom because of Brittany and Alvin" said Jeanette. "Why did you two did that to me? I never done anything to you!"

"It was a little sister prank" Alvin replied with a smugly smirk on his face. "Wait,how old are all of you?" she asked. "We are all 14" they all said in unison. "Are you excited about going to freedom middle school?"asked Eleanor. "I guess so,Dave said I can walk with my friends everyday to school" said Lakeeyia. "Are you nervous?" asked Simon. "A lil bit since I'm finshing the rest of 7th grade instead of begining 7th grade" she replied back. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine" Theo encorage. "So what are your friends like?" asked Brittany. "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself" said Lakeeyia.

* * *

*Hours later*

It was about 3:10am,Jeanette was on her way to use the bathroom when she saw something blue glowing in Lakeeyia's room. She was about to go into the room,but the glowing had stop. She thought that it was just her imagination so she went to the bathroom and left.

The next day Lakeeyia was the fisrt one to get ready. Brittany and Alvin took FOREVER getting ready. When everyone was eating breakfast there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it " Lakeeyia said as she was walking towards the door. She open the door to find four girls in front of her. "Hey" she gretted. "Hey" they all replied back. "Wow, you guys all look alike!" exclaimed Alvin. "Yeah you guys look like sisters!" exclaimed Brittany. "We don't look alike" said Lakeeyia disagreeing thr two.

"Oh and just to tell you before we move on with this conversation I'll tell who is who" Lakeeyia explained. "That is Kadisha" she said while she was pointing to Kadisha. "That is Brittney", she said pointing to the human Brittany. "Hey! your name can't be Brittany because I'm Brittany" the pink chipette snapped. "Well how is your name spelled?" the human Brittney asked getting annoyed by the chipette.

"My name is spelled B-r-t-t-a-n-y" the chipette said like she was proud. "Well my name is spelled B-r-t-t-n-e-y" she snapped back. "Ok" Lakeeyia said trying to stop the arguement. "We'll call the chipmunk Brittany,Bitt and the human Brittney fiesty Britt" Lakeeyia suggested. "Fine whatever" they all replied back. "Anyway berfore I was interrupted that's Kamira and that's Tamira" Lakeeyia said pointing at them.

"You guys remind me of those superheros the fiercest five!" said Eleanor. "I mean you guys look alike,talk alike,and look EXACTLY the same" said Theo.

A/N:The fiercest five are five superheros who save the world from crime and danger,and have superpowers.

"And you even have the same names as them" added Eleanor. "Well that doesn't mean anything,and we don't have powers" Tamira siad in a weak tone. "You guys should go now if you want to get to school on time" said Dave. "Ok,bye everyone!" the five girls said as they headed off to school.

**Yay chapter 2! Liked the chapter then review. What will happen with the girls in school? What will happen to them after school? You'll find out in vhapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

While the girls were walking to school they were talking about how they were going to keep 'the secret' away from the 'munks, 'ettes and Dave.

"But girls you heard Ellie, we remind her of the fiercest five" Kadisha stated. "So what! We can't tell them were the fiercest five they'll freak out about it!" Lakeeyia stated.

"Um, we worry about that later, right now we're in front of the school" said Kamira. "Ok girls let's do this" Lakeeyia said.

* * *

*During school*

Lakeeyia and her friends became the most popular girls at school(even though they didn't want to be popular it just came up that way). Mostly every guy wanted to go out with at least one of them,.and everyone in the school now know that Lakeeyia was a major kluts, and everyone know that Lakeeyia and Kadisha wear glasses.

* * *

*Walking home from school*

The girls was walking home and all of a sudden a mob of boys was chasing Lakeeyia and her friends. They ran into a alley;it was a dead end. All the boys from school were in front of them, each asking one of them to go out with them. Then Kamira started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Lakeeyia asked concerned. "Because we going to die if these boys don't live us alone!" she said dramatically. "Don't worry I got an idea" said Kadsha.

"Look there is Katty perry down the street and she need someone to go out with her"said Kadisha. Immediately the boys started to run after Katty but they wasn't going to find her because Kadisha lied.

Then they started to walk again. While they were walking Lakeeyia took out her ipod and started to sing on old time song by Mary j Blige just fine.

**You know I love music, And every time I hear something hot It makes me wanna move  
**

**It makes me wanna have fun but its something about this joint right here it make me wanna Whoo! **

Let it go!

**Can't let this thing called love get away from you Feel free right now, going do what you want to do can't let nobody tkae it away from you, from me, from we No time for moping around are you kidding? And no time for negative vibes cause I'm winning It's been a hard week and I put my hardest Gonna live my live feels so good to get it right**

**So I like what I see when I'm looking at me when I'm walking past the mirror **

Kadisha: Don't stress through the night, at the time in my life Ain't worried if you don't feel it

Brittney: Got my head on straight, got my vibe right I ain't gonna let you kill it

Just then the mob of boys came back with angry looks on thier faces running towards the girls. "Oh no! What should we do?" Brittney said dramatically. "We can't run down that hill with stilleto's on! They'll catch us!" Tamira said with panic in her voice.

"Well we can't run down that hill but we can rollerskate down the hill" Lakeeyia suggested. "Ok let's go put on those rollerskates over there" said Brittney

They all put on the rollerskates and went down the hill together. The hill was making them go fast and soon they were singing together, until they was about to crash into the Seville door, until Lakeeyia saw Simon coming out of a car and yelled "Simon open the door and move out the way, we can't stop!"

Simon did what he was told. When they finally reached the Seville house Lakeeyia's rollerskates triped over a step and she went flying into the house and landed on the couch flat on her face.

Unfortunally the others did the same thing and landed on top of Lakeeyia. "Please get off of me!" she yelled. Her friends got off her her. "What happen out there?" Ellie said concerned.

"We...got...chased...by boys...at our...shool"Tamira said out of breathe. "Oh wow" they all said together. "We'll it seems that are outside still our house" said Theo."Don't worry Theo I got this"said Brittney as she grab a pie in the kitchen and made her way outside.

"Listen up!" she snapped. "All of you go home and stop stalking us!" she yelled. "What if we don't want to go home?" a boy yelled out. "If you don't go home I'm going to call the cops and throw pie at you" she said. "Ok then do it the boy challenged and she stared to throw pi at them until they left.

"Well that's taken care of Brittney said in a cheerful voice. "Wow, they don't call her fiesty Britt for nothing"said Alvin.

"Dave can the girls stay over for a bit?" Eleanor asked. "Sure" he replied. After the girls finished their homework each of them was talking to either the chipmunks or chipettes.

Kadisha and Lakeeyia was talking to Simon and Jeanette about how Lakeeyia was going to be in math leathes and how Kadisha was going to join a science club.

Fiesty Britt was talking to Brittany and Alvin about how she is going to try out for the drama club. And Kamira and Tamira was talking to Theodore and Eleanor about how Kamira was going to sign up for the school newspaper and Tamira was going out for the yearbook comminty.

Ten minutes later they all stop talking and the 'munks and 'ettes went in their rooms, leaving the girls in the kitchen. "Ooo cookies" Tamira cooed like a little girl. "Theo and Ellie must must have baked them" said Kadisha.

So Lakeeyia,Tamira,and Kadisha all took one cookie and ate it. After that the girls had to go home. When Lakeeyia went to her room she passed out. The same thing happened to Tamira and Kaisha.

**Well that's chapter 3. So far it's the longest chapter I wrote. What will happen to Lakeeyia,Tamira and Kadisha? What adventures they will have? How do you like Lakkeyia and her friends? I just wanted to tell you I won't be **


	4. Chapter 4

When Lakeeyia woke up the next day she felt strange, when she walked in the kitchen to greet everybody they all looked shocked. "Morning everyone!"she greeted but their was just silence. "Lakeeyia y-y-our a... just see for yourself" said Eleanor. Lakeeyia looked in the mirror and she screamed so loud the whole U.S.A could hear her. "I'm a chipmunk! How could this happen?"she said.

Just then Lakeeyia's friends came in and she notice that not only she was a chipmunk but Tamira and Kadisha was a chipmunk too. "How did you girls turn into chipmunks?" asked Dave. "Well I can answer that" said Jeanette.

"You see, you girls must have ate those cookies over there, if you thought Theo and Ellie made them your wrong. Ian Hawk must have bought those cookies, made some potion thing so when you eat them you'll turn into a chipmunk" Jeanette explained. "How do you know that?"Tamira asked. "Because he was stupid enough to leave a to do list that says...

**1. Buy cookies and put the potion on them.  
2. Make at least Lakeeyia and two of her friends turn into chipmunks.  
3. Steal the girls while they're at school.  
4. Teach them how to dance and sing and make me (Ian) be rich.  
**

"We can't go to school, if we do Ian will kidnap us" Kadisha said. "well since you girls are chipmunks then you have to go to school with the 'munks and the 'ettes" Dave explained. "Ok" the chipmunk bad girls said in disappointment. (The bad angels are Lakeeyia and her friends group name you'll find out why later on in chapter six).

"We'll call you if we see Ian at the school" said Brittney. After that Kamira and Brittney went off to school. "What are we going to wear we don't have any chipmunk-sized clothes" they said together. "Well I bought three outfits from the mall, but they didn't look good on me you can have them" said Brittany.

"Thank you Brittany!" the three said in unison. "Anytime" she replied back.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

Lakeeyia, Tamira, and Kadisha all came out again wearing clothes. Lakeeyia had on an orange and black stripe dress with a mini black jacket and black flat shoes. She had on Ellie's body,Brittany's alburn hair and fur color, and had a pair of black glasses. Her hair was in a messy bun like Jeanette.

Tamira had on a pink and black plaid mini skirt and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She had Jeanette's body, Ellie's hair and fur color, and her hair was in a ponytail like Brittany.

Kadisha had on a yellow sunflower dress and wore yellow flats. She had Brittany's body, Jeanette's hair and fur color. She wore yellow flats and her hair was in two pigtails like Eleanor.

When the girls finally got to the school the bad angels gasped. They were excited to see what was it like to be in high school. "Wow" Tamira said in amazement. When they went in all of them ran for their life, they didn't want to get stomp on. The chipmunks and chipettes took the bad angels to the principal office. The principal gave Lakeeyia, Tamira, and Kadisha a tour of the school. After that she gave each of the bad angels their class schedule.

Lucky for them they had most of their classes together. When they went to their homeroom they were talking to a lot of the students, but Lakeeyia had a feeling when she was going from class to class she felt like she was being **watched.**

When lunch time finally came all of them were sitting together. Just then the phone rang and Lakeeyia answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lele we found Ian;we put him in the janitor's closet and tied him up to a chair" said Kamira on the other line.

"Okay we'll be on are way over there" Lakeeyia said and she hung up. "What to come to our school?" Tamira asked to the others. "Sure" they replied back. So the nine of them was off to freedom middle school.

When they got to the school: they met up with Brittney and Kamira in the janitor's closet. When the nine of them got in the closet Ian looked furious. "Give me the potion or I'll beat you up!" Brittney said angryly. "Never" he said. "That's it I'm going to get you!" Brittney said as jumped on top of Ian and started to attack him. When she was beating him up the rest of them was looking for the potion.

"I found it!" Jeanette exclaimed. Jeanette then gave the potion to Lakeeyia,Kadisha,and Tamira;they all took a sip and they turned into hunmans again. After that the chipmunks and chipeetes went back to west eastman;while the girls stayed at freedom high school.

"Enjoy the black eye" Brittney said as she locked Ian in the closet.

**That's chapter 4. Short but that was all that I was going for now. You can check up on my OCs and read about them. I also have a poll so go on and vote. Sorry I can't tell you what powers they have right now you'll find out in chapter 6. Please review it will make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I'm back. Anyways I do have more OCs,but they will not be in all the chapters. They don't have powers until the end of this story which will not end soon. And yes they are boys.

You can go on my poll to vote. Now enjoy the chapter.

It has been a month since Lakeeyia has been living in the Seville home. She liked living there. It was good times and some bad times.

When Lakeeyia got home from school she was very happy because Blake invited Lakeeyia and her friends to a teenage club with a dance floor,and D.J.

"Dave, can I go to a teenage club?" she ask sweetly. "No" he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because your grounded for three weeks and it's at a club" he stated.

***Flashback*  
Lakeeyia and the chipettes was at the supermarket with Dave. Lakeeyia was making the shopping cart go super fast for the chipettes because she had nothing else better to do. Until the shopping cart had crash into a bunch of cans and Dave had to pay for the damage cans.  
*Flashback ended***

"Please, Dave I promise I'll be good" she pleaded. "Your not going and that's final" he said while going to his room. After that Lakeeyia stormed up to her room and started to write in her journal. That's when it hit her; she was sneaking out to go to that party. She had one hour to get ready. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Lakeeyia wore a strapless short black and soft pink dress, a soft pink mini jacket, and some four inch black heels. She wore black hoop earrings and her hair was out and curly.

"Where are you going?" ask a curious Brittany.

"Nowhere" Lakeeyia said quickly.

"Then why are you all dressed up?"

"Um I.. I" Brittany cut her off. "Your going to that party; I want to come" Brittany demanded. "Okay, just go get ready" Lakeeyia said simply.

Since Lakeeyia was in a hurry, Brittany got ready in 45 minutes. She had on a short hot pink dress, hot pink heels and her hair was out and curly. 15 minutes later Blake came to pick up the girls.

"Hey" Blake greeted. "Hi" Lakeeyia said shyly. The two of them started to talk while Brittany was texting her sisters to cover for her.

*At the Seville home*  
Everyone else was watching t.v. in the living room. Jeanette and Simon was having a little chat with Simon. Same with Eleanor and Theodore. Alvin wanted to talk to Brittany but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where is Brittany and Lakeeyia?" Alvin asked.

"We don't know" Theodore and Simon said. "Eleanor, do you know where they went off to?, you were just texting Brittany" Dave asked with concern. "Nope" Eleanor said quickly.

"What about you Jeanette. Do you know where they went off to?" he asked to the purple-clad chipette. "Who wants cookies?" Jeanette said quickly, trying to changed the subject.

Dave then started to give Jeanette that warning look. Then she blurted out "Brittany went to the club with Lakeeyia". Dave and Claire got furious.

**"Claire you know what to do?" Dave asked**

****

"Yep time to get our daughter teen style" she said.

(I know I should have told you this before Dave and Claire are married in this story)

After that the two of them changed into **different** clothing, went in Lakeeyia room grab the invitation and went out the door. Little did they know Alvin had jumped into Claire's purse to see what was going to happen next. He also had a chipmunk-sized video camara just in case.

*At the club*  
Brittany was dancing with a few of Lakeeyia's friends having a good time. For the bad angels (you'll know why that's there group name in the next chapter) they were dancing with the boys. Blake was dancing with Lakeeyia, Dylan was dancing with Kadisha, Cole was dancing with Brittney, Brad was dancing with Kamira, and Jake was dancing with Tamira. All of them was having a good time, each of them dancing with the boy they had a crush on since the beggining of the school year. Lakeeyia was having a good time until Dave and Claire showed up, wearing 70's outfits.

Dave wore tight white pants that look like they could rip any minute, with a matching white jacket and shirt. Claire wore an 70's mini skirt, and a black top. She had a leather jacket on and her hair was frizzy in a 70's way. All of the kids stood there in shock seeing two grown-ups at a teenage club.

"Hey everybody we are Lakeeyia Seville and Brittany Seville parents!" Claire exclaimed. "Where here to par-tay! Dave exclaimed as well. The two of them started to dance. Lakeeyia and Brittany felt very embrassed because their dance moves wasn't very good. Lakeeyia's mouth was wide open seeing all of this. The two of them started to leave, but the door was locked. Alvin had already head out of Claire's bag and the video camara was on.

He taped Dave and Claire dancing, the kids shocked looks, and Lakeeyia and Brittany embrassed look.

"I can't wait to show the others this video" he said to himself.

After the bad performance Dave draged Lakeeyia and Brittany out of the club and drove home. When they all got home the rest of them was surprised to see Dave and Claire looking so old school.

Alvin had shown everyone the video and everyone started to laugh, except for Brittany and Lakeeyia who gave Alvin death glares.

"Mom, Dad why couldn't you just ground us like normal parents?" Lakeeyia asked.

"Because, sweetie this family is **far **from normal" Dave and Claire said in unison.

**"Oh great this family won't see me normal once I transform" Lakeeyia said to herself.**

**I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a while. A special shout out Sallywatermelon for the nice review! Will the secret be revealed? What powers do each girl have? Which girl will give some of their powers to the chipmunks and chipettes? You'll find out in the next chapter. Bye bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! It's time! Just sit back and enjoy this chapter.

Lately Dave have been getting very suspicious about Lakeeyia. It seems that she always was busy for something;and the same with her friends. Meanwhile, all the girls was at the Seville home as usual. They was in the kitchen talking.

"Okay, girls. I have some good and bad news" said Lakeeyia.

"The good news is that we are going to give the chipmunks and chipettes a surprise b-day party." she said. "The bad news is that after the surprise party we have to tell our family members that we are superhero's and that we are sisters."

"How are we going to give them a surprise party with them in the house?" Kadisha asked shyly.

"Simple, I made up a scavenger hunt. I'll tell mom and dad to go out with our brothers and sisters, since the scavenger hunt involves going out of the house. Then we will have three hours to decorate the house, Tamira can bake the cake, I will give Kadisha some of our money so she can buy them presents, and the rest of us will decorate the house" Lakeeyia explained.

"Do you have the decorations Lakeeyia?" the human girls asked.

"Yep"

"We should perform a song, with all of us in it" Brittney suggested. All of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Lakeeyia, do you have a list of what our brothers and sisters want for a gift?

"Sure do" she said.

After that the girls had to leave so they went home. Lakeeyia thought that since she was going to tell her brothers and sisters of her being in the fiercest five she might as well ask them if they like them. She went into their room. "Hello" she greeted shyly. "Hey" all of them said back.

"Do you like the fiercest five?" she asked curious to know the answer.

"I love the fiercest five! Theo and myself made our own website about them!" Ellie exclaimed loudly like a crazy fan. "We think that the fiercest five are cool and friendly" Simon and Jeanette said. After they said that they both blushed a bit. "The fiercest five are hot, but that girl in the red is the hottest out of them all" Alvin exclaimed loudly. Brittany elbowed him in the stomach hard, which made Alvin whine in pain for a little while. "I don't know if I like them" Brittany said with a bit of a sassy tone when she said it.

"Okay, then bye" Lakeeyia said as she dashed out of the room. She left because she felt very uncomfortable because of Alvin's remark. Soon the days went by and Saturday had came.

Dave, Claire, the chipmunks, and the chipettes went out to do the scavenger hunt. Although, on this scavenger Simon and Jeanette had a feeling that Lakeeyia and her friends were up to something. Tamira was baking the cake, Kadisha went into the magical dimension to get the gifts, and Brittney, Lakeeyia, and Tamira was decorating the house.

They had already had a song to perform to, and they had the outfits for the song. The girls had finished everything they had to do. They put on their outfits they were going to wear. After that they went into hiding. Ten minutes later Dave came in the house with the others. He wondered why the house was dark. He turned on the lights and saw a note. The note said:_ pick up the video camera and start recording. _As soon as the girls saw him record, they came out of their hiding spots and began to sing and had the music playing.

**All of them: Ready! Let's go! Woo! Right! Cheetah! Uh huh, uh! Yea! **

**Come on y'all! Everybody get up! Woo! Here we go!**

****

Kamira: Start the party up, hit the groove. Celebrate is what we're here to do

**Brittney: Crank the music, Now the time. All of us are here tonight.  
**

**Tamira: Something new with, Move it on we've been thinking 'bout it all year long**

**Kadisha: Got the right moves cheetah girls, Here we go gonna rock the world.**

**Chorus: Party 'cause you know it, future's all yours dance till your feet don't touch the floor celebrate the day you've waited for Party like your ready for so much more Do it like you know it's never been done Go a little crazy, have too much fun Today's the day come on everyone the party's just begun**

****

Lakeeyia: Everybody now, make some noise. All the girls and all of the boys

Tamira: Don't you know we got it going on? All together we belong

Brittney: Fun to be on, that's the truth Lookin' good with a new attitude

**Kadisha: Turn the party out, time to shine, Cheetah style, we're doin' it right  
**

**All of them: Party 'cause you know the future's all yours Dance 'til your feet don't touch the floor Celebrate the day you've waited for Party like you're ready for so much more Do it like you know it's never been done Go a little crazy, have too much fun Today's the day, Come on everyone The party's just begun  
**

**All of them: We can do anything we wanna Finally we get the chance**

**Kadisha: Everybody wanna celebrate Let the party never end**

**Lakeeyia: Ready for the summer holiday Anticipate what's ahead**

**Kamira: Now we're better than we've ever been You know we do it right**

**Brittney: Acapella now bring it in Come on girl, one more time**

**All of them: Chillin' out, break it down That's the way we do it now Attitude in the groove Getting into something new Say goodbye to yesterday future looking good to me All together raise your hands Time to party, time to dance**

At that moment the six chipmunks began to do their own dance moves until the chorus came back.

**All of them: Party 'cause you know the future's all yours dance till your feet don't touch the floor Celebrate the day you've waited for Party like your ready for so much more Do it like**** you know it's never been done Go a little cray, have too much fun Today's the day come on everyone The party's just begun **

******Party 'cause you know the future's all yours Dance till your feet don't touch the floor Celebrate the day you've waited for Party like you're ready for so much more Do it like you know it's never been done Go a little crazy, have too much fun Today's the day, come on everyone The party's just begun!**

When the song began to end they did a cute pose. The family members began to clap for the performance. After that all of then was playing party, games, eating cake, and having a good time.

"Okay, time for presents" Kamira said in a cheerful way. The chipmunks and chipettes open the present they got from their parents. They each got cute clothes. Next, Theo and Ellie open their present they got from the bad angels. Theodore got an advanced cook book for recipes in Japan and Eleanor got the advanced cook book for recipes in Italy. Simon and Jeanette both got the new and improved science kit. It was so new it's not coming out until 2013. It had all the materials they need for their experiments.

As for Brittany and Avin, Brittany had got a lot of cover-girl make-up and had gotten perfume. Alvin got a red chipmunks-sized car. It was a special car for him and his lady.

"Thank you!" the six chipmunks said together. "No problem" the bad angels replied back. "Wait, there's one more gift we have to give you" Brittney said. "What else is there for you to give to us?" Jeanette said while looking in her science kit.

"Well, you see we are the..." Kamira said slowly. But since Brittney was in a rush just to get it over with she yelled out: "We're the fiecest five!

All of them stared at each other for about two minutes and then burst out laughing. "Yea, right. I'm relative to Beyonce" Brittany said in a sarcastic tone. "But we're telling you the truth" Tamira said trying her best to stay calm. "I'll believe it when I see it" Eleanor said. "Okay girls time to transform" Lakeeyia said. The five girls pulled out their crystal. They raised up their arm and put their crystal together. The first to transform was Tamira, then Kamira, Brittney, Kadisha, and lastly Lakeeyia. Their family members couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was five fairies. Human-sized fairies!

"Oh my gosh!" that was the last thing Eleanor said before she fainted. "What are your powers?" Claire asked. "Well... Lakeeyia has ice power, Brittney has fire, Kamira has water, Tamira has wind, and Kadisha has multi-power" Theodore explained. "Wait, what do you mean my multi-power?" Brittany asked feeling confused. "It means means that I have wind, ice, fire, water, and a lil bit of electric power, but my ice, wind, fire, and water power is not as strong as the others." Kadisha explained.

"So that means that you all are sister!" Eleanor said. Finally she woke up. "Well... duh" Brittney said. "Oh God we have 11 kids!" Dave said loudly. "Don't worry daddy we'll do our best not to cause trouble" Kamira said reassuringly. "So, if your the fiercest five why do you also call yourself the 'bad angels?"

"Oh that's simple. You see we have villains who can change us evil making us bad and we are superhero's making us like angels" Lakeeiya said. "Any more questions?" Kadisha said shyly as if she was a teacher. "Where did the rest of you live?" Simon asked. "Oh! we live in the magical dimension" the other four girls said. "Well not anymore. For now on you four will be living here with the rest of your family" Claire said sternly.

"But but-" Brittney tried to protest but their mother cut her off. "No buts we are a family and that's that" Claire said sternly. "I like the idea of having _you _here Brittney" Alvin said to her with a smirk on his face. "Back off bro I might be your sister but I still can hurt you" Brittney said sharply. "Ok, OK I'm backing off " the red clad chipmunk said.

"Do we get powers?" the chipmunks and chipettes asked nervously. "Yes" the girls replied back. "Now I think it's the time" Tamira said calmly. The fiercest five then made five orbs. "Each of you will be getting powers. Please be grateful for your powers and please use them wisely" Tamira said. After that, Kadisha and Brittney went up to Theodore and Eleanor. "We give you the gift of fire and multi-power. Please step in the orb. Theodore and Eleanor did as they were told.

Then, Tamira and Kamira went up to Simon and Jeanette. "We give you the gift of water and wind. Please step on into the orb" They did as they were told. Lastly, Lakeeyia went up to Alvin and Brittney. "I give you the gift of ice. Please step into your orb" The two went into the orb. It takes 2-3 hours for them to get their powers. Since the chipmunks and chipettes are older then the fiercest five they get 15 percent of more power.

While they were in their orbs getting their powers the fiercest five five went in the 'munks and 'ettes room. They all are fans of the chipmunks and chipettes but they'll never tell them that. They were in their to find some of their clothing. "OMG. I found a pair of Simon's boxers!" Lakeeyia squealed happily. "Hey no fair! I want the boxers!" Kadisha demanded. "Never!" Lakeeyia said as she ran out of the room.

Kadisha soon ran after her. They have been running around for at least three hours, they didn't know that the chipmunk and chipettes had already gotten their powers and was watching the whole thing. Since the chipettes are girls they had wings to fly, the chipmunks can fly without wings. Their uniforms are the same as the fiercest five but in different colors. The uniform was a long sleeve top, tights and flat shoes. Kadisha and Lakeeyia finally decided to split the boxers half and half. After that Tamira explained the furry family members on how to use their powers, transform, and she told them that they are the fiercest five assistance's.

In case the fiercest five can't fight crime they will fill in. The girls used magic to put bed in Lakeeyia's room and made the room a bit bigger. Soon the Seville family was sleeping peacefully.

**Wow, this chapter is long. I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Until then see you next time! Oh yeah the song that the girls sang was the party's just begun by the cheetah girls.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I don't have much to say so just enjoy.**

The chipmunks and chipettes have been enjoying their powers. Especially Alvin because he was using them to play pranks on his sisters. Today the bad angels are going to show the siblings the magical dimension and take their furry siblings to training.

"Is everyone ready?" the bad angels said.

"Yes!" the rest of them said a bit too excited about going.

After that the five girls used a combination spell to open the portal. The elven of them went through the portal and started to look around. The magical dimension had all kinds of creatures living in it. Wicthes, fairies, monsters, etc.

"Okay, everyone get in" Tamira said.

The rest of them did as they were told and went into a tour guide bus that Tamira was driving in. She showed them all the creatures, spells, stores, and many more.

"Why is that part of the magical dimension dark and gloomy?" Eleanor asked a bit frighted from the sight of it.

"That's the dark side of the magical dimension. It's where the vampires, dark wizards, and bad monsters live at. DO NOT ever go there because its a good chance that you'll turn evil" Kadisha explained.

"Oh..." Eleanor said slowly.

"This is are house in the magical dimension. It's where Brittney, Kadisha Tamira, and Kamira used to live at before they moved with the rest of us" Lakeeyia said.

At first the chipmunks and chipettes were a bit surprised that superhero's lived in a regular house, but once they got inside it wasn't a regular house it was a mansion. They stared in amazement for about two minutes. The bad angels gave them a tour of the mansion, although it took a while showing them what;s inside the rooms. They even had a room for each chipmunk and chipette that have every thing each chipmunk and chipette liked.

The girls had a ANTM room (America's next top model room). In the ANTM room there are modeling pictures of the bad angels and there are five runways. After the tour Alvin and Brittany was outside in the pool, Simon and Jeanette was with Lakeeyia and Kadisha and Theodore and Eleanor was cooking with Tamira. Brittney and Kamira went off to shop. Simon and Jeanette got curious and went in Lakeeyia's room in the magical dimension. Her room looked just like the room at the Seville home but this room had a button. Jeanette then push the button and automatically the room had changed into a everything Simonette room.

"Wow, this girl is _crazy _for Simonette" Jeanette mumbled.

She showed Simon Lakeeyia's room and the other girls rooms too. Turns out that they all had a button in their room and when the two chipmunks pushed the button it was like an all chipmunk and chipette room. Kadisha also had an everything Simonette room, Brittney had a Alvinany room, and Kamira and Tamira had a Theonor room.

At first he thought that his sisters were crazy but then he said: "And I thought Alvin was the one with all the girls falling for him, but I guess I can get girls too" he said with a smirk on his face. But then that smirk came right off his face once he looked in Jeanette's eyes.

"If only Jeanette could be my girl" he thought to himself.

After about an hour hanging out in the mansion the chipmunks and chipettes went to their training class. They go twice a week to learn fighting moves and other stuff.

"Wow, I never worked so hard in my life" said an exhausted Eleanor.

"You can sat that again" Theodore said.

The six furry animals use the portal spell to get back to earth. Meanwhile, with the girls they were hanging out with Jake, Cole, Blake, Dylan, and Brad. The bad angels told them about them being sisters and how they live with the chipmunks and chipettes.

"So, why do you tell us now that you all are sisters?" the boys asked.

"Because... we just forgot to tell you when we met" Kamira said slowly.

"Yea, right" the boys said. It was obvious that they didn't believe what Kamira said.

"Hey um Lakeeyia do you want to take a walk with me?" Blake asked nervously?

"Sure" Lakeeyia said shyly.

The two of them began to take a walk to the park. They talked about school, their life, and so on.

"He's really cute" Lakeeyia thought. "But he'll never go out with me"

"She's so cute when she gets all shy" he thought. "Too bad I'm not her type.

Just then Blake's phone rang. He answer it and talked to the person for about a minute then he hang up.

"Sorry I have to go home" he said as he got up.

"See you at school" Lakeeyia said as the two went their separate ways.

***Seville home***

The whole family was in the living room watching t.v. before they went off to bed.

"Oh no! I forgot something in the magical dimension. Dad can I go get it?" Eleanor said to Dave.

"Sure just bring Theodore along just in case your in danger" he said.

Theodore and Eleanor got up and went back to the magical dimension. They transform and flew to the mansion. Eleanor got what she needed and left with Theodore. On the way back it started to get dark so Theodore made a flame. It made Eleanor feel safe and warm. Then they heard a scary noise.

"Theo, what was that?" Eleanor asked with panic in her voice.

"Ellie, it's okay" Theodore said trying to comfort Elie.

Then everything went black.

**I have to say this isn't my best work. Sorry Angel about not using your idea but I'll use it in the next chapter. What happen to Theo and Ellie? You'll find out next time!**

**Kadisha: I love Simon!**

**Tamira: *Sighs we all know***

**Chipmunks and chipettes: GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!**

**Kadisha and Tamira: Fine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while. :( I feel so bad. I've been busy with school, and scholarships for high school. Anyway here's chapter eight.**

Eleanor and Theodore had enter the dark side of the magical dimension. Two evil boys Kevin and Jacob has capture Eleanor and Theodore and are going to turn them evil. As for the rest of the family members they were very worried about the two youngest chipmunks.

"Kadisha, are you having that strange feeling like I'm having?" said Brittney.

"Yea. I think Theodore and Eleanor are in trouble!" Kadisha cried out.

"Okay then we have to transform" Lakeeyia said.

The bad angels started to transform. (When they transform they have background music. I guess the background music can sound like fast magical music). After that the rest if the chipmunks and chipettes started to transform.

"Would it be a bad thing to say if I told Simon that he looks good in tights?" Kadisha asked loudly.

"Hello! We can hear you!" the others said.

Kadisha blushed. "Sorry" she said shyly.

After that the nine of them went in the magical dimension and started flying, looking for Eleanor and Theodore.

***With Theodore and Eleanor***

"You two butt heads are not going to turn me or Theodore evil!" Eleanor shouted at Kevin and Jacob. You can see the fire in her eyes. For the past hour, the three of them have been argiung. All except Theodore. Just then Kevin used his dark magic to make Theodore rise.

"That's it! Fire wheel!" Ellie shouted. She flew up in the air, then she automatically stop her wings. She started to create a fir wheel up in the air towards Kevin and Jacob. Kevin accidentally dropped Theodore. Then Theodore began to create a electric beam towards the two. Kevin and Jacob rose to their feet and was draining some of their powers. Suddenly the two have collapsed and went into a strange machine.

***With the others***

They have been flying around for the past two hours and still couldn't find the two youngest chipmunks. They have looked everywhere in the magical dimension.

"I think we need to look in the dark side of the magical dimension" Brittney and Kadisha said in unison.

"Why?" the others asked.

"Because, feisty Britt and I are having a feeling that the two of them have turned evil" Kadisha said.

"Okay we'll go with you. But be careful because if Theodore and Eleanor are turned evil if they bite us we'll become evil" Kamira said.

The nine of them hesitantly went in the dark side of the magical dimension. Although the bad angels wasn't going to say this to their furry siblings they were terrified. Sure, they fought evil people before but never their siblings.

Tamira heard a loud crash. She turned around and saw Kevin and Jacob with Theodore and Eleanor. It was obvious that Theodore and Eleanor were turned evil. Eleanor was wearing a short black dress. She had a black bow in her hair. She grew fangs and looked pale. Theodore was wearing black pants, a tight shirt and he also had fangs. He looked a bit pale. Basically they were turned into evil vampires.

When Tamira told the others that she saw Theodore and Eleanor, they all turned around. Then Theodore threw electric balls at them. Everyone dodged except for Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette. The four of them of them created a force field. Kamira flew up in the air and used her hands to make a big splash of water coming out of them. She past the water to Tamira.

Then Tamira made a water tornado and send it right at Theodore and Eleanor. The both of them got hit with the tornado.

"What are you doing?" Simon yelled furiously. "Why are you hurting them?"

"Simon, we have no choice! They're going to attack us" said Brittney.

"Fine" Simon growled.

Theodore and Eleanor rose to their feet. The both of them created a big dark electric/fire ball toward the others. All of them got hit. Kevin and Jacob was watching the whole thing enjoying every moment of it.

"Simon, Jeanette, Kamira, and Tamira you go handle Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin, Brittany, feisty Britt, Kadisha and I will handle Kevin and Jacob" Lakeeyia said.

The nine of them split up. Tamira used her super scream to send Eleanor to the other side of the dimension. Kamira made a whirlpool and had Theodore trapped in it. Brittney and Lakeeyia had combined their powers together and attacked Kevin and Jacob.

Alvin, Brittany, and Kadisha used their ice powers to freeze Kevin and Jacob.

What Lakeeyia and Kamira didn't know os that Eleanor had bit them during the battle. Soon the both of them fell down into unconscious.

**Angelique: Was it interesting or what? Find out what happens next on... THE NEW COMERS!**

**Alvin: What are you ding here? And why is Lakeeyia not hosting the ending?**

**Angelique: Because Lakeeyia went off with Blake.**

**Alvin: Ohhh, I can't wait until she comes back so I can bug her.**

**Angeligue: Oh wow. Until then people! Angelique out!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day. Around morning time. Kamira and Lakeeyia had finally woke up.

"Uh, where are we?" Lakeeyia said in a grouchy voice.

"Babe, your in our house" Kevin answered.

Kamira and Lakeeyia turned around to see Kevin and Jacob walking towards them. The house is about medium size and have dark colors in it.

"What do you want" Kamira said sharply.

"We were just checking on our soon-to-be wives" they said.

"What! I'm not getting marry to neither of you! Because I don't like or love neither of you" Kamira said getting ready to fight.

"Well your going to marry us,if you don't want us to destroy your friends and family" Jacob said. He made an image of the girls family. Then he made special images of Blake and Brad. The girls gasped.

"You wouldn't" they said together.

"Yea, we would" the replied back.

"Now are you going to marry us or are we going to earth to destroy your friends and family?" Kevin asked.

Lakeeyia and Kamira let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine" they said in a whisper.

"Aw, don't be upset. Soon you two will be evil, we get married, rule the world, and live happily ever after" they said.

"Yea!" Kamira said sarcastically.

"Excuse me? But I don't get where the happily ever after comes from when its NOT ALL GOOD AND HAPPY!" Lakeeyia said. She started to get in her crazy mood.

"Well I didn't say YOU were going to be all good and happy with it. But we are" Kevin and Jacob said with smugly smirks on their faces.

"Servants, come prepare the lovely ladies for the wedding!" Jacob yelled.

Ten servants came and took Kamira and Lakeeyia away. Fixing them up for the wedding that they don't want to have. Two of them was Theo and Ellie. They looked so sad and miserable. As for the others (bad angels and 'munks and 'ettes) they were all sleeping peacefully until...

"Kamira and Lakeeyia are missing!" Kadisha yelled out.

Now that she yelled everyone was up. Even Alvin and Brittany.

"I thought they was right behind us when the battle was going on" said Jeanette.

"But they're not here! This is soo not good! It bad enough that Theo and Ellie had gone to the dark side, but Lakeeyia and Kamira?" Kadisha said.

"Disha calm down. Everything is going to be okay" Tamira said calming her down.

"I'm trying Tam, (Tamira's nickname) but I'm just worried. Lakeeyia is the leader. How are we going to save her and Kamira" Kadisha said.

"I don't know how but we all are going to same them. Even Theodore and Eleanor. Let's go find them" said Brittney.

"Wait! Not until we eat breakfast and fresh up" said the pink chipette.

"Hello! We are superheros we need to save them!" Brittney protested.

"Not until we eat and fresh up!"

"Brittany, you can do what you and the rest of the furries want to do. The bad angels will be saving are siblings" Brittney said as the other girls started to follow her.

"Not so fast" the 'munks and 'ettes said. They started to use their magic to make the bad angels rise. They started to flow and they came back into the house.

"You know I'm starting not to like this 15% of more power" Tamira said.

"Well I don't care" Alvin said.

After they ate and fresh up they went into the magical dimension. Meanwhile, Eleanor was making a wedding dress for the girls. They had their fangs and bat wings, but wasn't all evil. Theodore is making a wedding cake. Kevin and Jacob is making a list of where they were going to rule first. They sent the rest of the servants to invite the rest of the evil creatures to the wedding.

Even tough they weren't completely evil they didn't want to get married. There are three reasons why they didn't.

1. They are only 13.

2. They have a whole life ahead of them. There's always the future for marriage.

3. They have an interest in someone else.

The both of them would rather have their family and friends living happily and have their lives miserable. The wedding wasn't until sunset. The girls are tired from all the wedding business so they fell asleep.

The others found Kamira and Lakeeyia. They managed to find a way to get in the house. It was too late. The girls have already awake and was completely evil.

"I see we have company" Lakeeyia said evilly.

"Let us entertain you" Kamira said stepping towards her 'guests' showing her fangs.

"Flame wheel" Brittany said and started to form her wheel. Kamira and Lakeeyia used a force field. Kamira called Jacob and Kevin. They came in and trap the fiercest five. And the supermunks?

"Thanks sweetie" Lakeeyia said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Since she's evil she has fallen in love with Kevin. The same with Kamira. She has fallen in love with Jacob.

"So my love, are you excited about us getting married?" they both asked.

"Yea" Lakeeyia and Kamira said dreamily.

"Well you girls should get ready. The wedding will soon start" Jacob said.

So the girls started to put on their dresses. Lakeeyia had a black tube dress, black net stockings and black high heels. She had a small crown on her head and her hair was in small curls. Kamira had a black dress with ruffles at the bottom. Her hair was in her regular hairstyle. Two pigtails with a bang. Ribbons being in her hair.

"Ugh! This is not going well!" Brittany and other Brittney exclaimed angry.

"These traps are just going to absorb are powers" said Simon.

"We're just going to rot. Then Lakeeyia and Kamira will be permanently evil if they get married. Soon Jacob and Kevin will get all of us" Jeanette said sadly.

"Netta, we can't give up. We are the the fiercest five and the supermunks. I'm not going down without a fight. And I'm not having them marrying my sisters" Kadisha said.

"But how are we going to get out?" Alvin asked.

Kadisha thought for a moment. "That's it!" Everyone looked at her with a confused expression on their face.

"Whoever is the skinniest chipmunk can probably fit through that hole and unlock the traps!" she explained.

She looked at her furry siblings and pointed at Jeanette.

"Netta, you can fit through the hole" she said.

"I'm not sure if that's the safe thing to do" she said looking at the ground.

"You have to try. You don't want you sisters being evil and married to someone they don't love now do you"

"But at least they have someone that really love them. I can't even find someone that would really love me" she said sadly.

Simon then let out a sigh.

"Jeanette, there is someone out there who loves you, I know who he is" Simon said walking towards her.

"Then who is it?" she asked, anxious to know the answer.

"It's me" he said.

Jeanette stared at him hardly. Her heart stopped beating when he said that. She started to get butterflies in her stomach. A shocked look was on her face. she looked a bit pale.

"Why would you love me?"

"Jeanie, there's a lot of things I love about you. Your cute, smart, nice, kind, and when you blush I think it's cute" Simon said.

He gently grabbed her hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Jeanette" he said looking in her eyes.

"I love you too Simon" she said and kissed him. He returned the kiss.

"Aw" the others cooed.

"Yes! I got it! I can't wait to show this to Lakeeyia!" Kadisha exclaimed and started to dance.

"Show what?" said Alvin.

"I videotape the whole Simonette thing. This is great" she said,

Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I know we have the love birds going on but we have to get out of here!" said Tamira

Everyone looked at Jeanette.

"Fine I'll do it" she grumbled.

She took a few steps back, ran, and went through the hole. She let out a groan.

"I need a password!" she yelled.

"Try evil!" Brittney yelled back.

She did what she was told. The password was right. The traps unlock and they went off to find their siblings. Lakeeyia and Kamira was with their 'loves' at a church. The priest was doing a lot of talking. Finally after 30 minutes of talking he got to the I do's.

"Kevin, do you take Lakeeyia to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Lakeeyia, do you take Kevin to be your husband?"

Before she could reply the doors had bust up. Kadisha flew up and did a electric wave. Kevin dodged it but Jacob got attack. Lakeeyia froze Kadisha in solid ice.

Alvin and Brittany had Kamira trapped in ice. Brittney used flamethower on Lakeeyia. She got burned really bad. She flew up in the air and did her famous ice kick. Her foot turned into a block of ice. Brittney got hit in the face.

"Girls and supermunks. We must try the combination spell" said Brittney.

They all got together and said..

"Ice, water, multi, fire, and air. Let these demons disappear. With all the power we have left, send them somewhere. We want the evil from are siblings to end, so they can be good again" they all chanted. They began to glow. Kevin and Jacob began to disappear. As for Theo, Ellie, Kamira, and Lakeeyia they were no where ti be found.

**I want to put some romance in this chappie. Please if you can I need some ideas for my boy OCs. I don't have any ideas of them doing something in the chapter. If you want me to I'll get images of what the boys look like. What will happen next? Find out next time.**

**Jeanette: Hey everyone. This is one of the best days of my life! I must be one of the luckiest girls in the world! Please don't tell anyone this but if Kam and Le Le wasn't evil the kiss wouldn't ever happen!**

**Simon: Tell anyone what?**

**Jeanette: Oh nothing sweetie**

**Britt and feisty Britt: Do you see that button down there. You better click on it! Do it for Modelgrl97!**

**Modelgirl97: Yea! Click on it and you'll know what to do. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I did now. I hope this chapter will make it up to you. To sallymwatermelon: HAPPY B-DAY!

It was morning. The sun was starting to rise. Theo, Ellie, Kamira and Lakeeyia were back to normal. No more vampires. The spell had worked! Eleanor was the first to rise. She got up and looked around to see where she was at. Then Eleanor looked at herself. She realized that she wasn't a vampire. A smile spread across her face. Eleanor got up and ran to the others and woke them up.

Theodore, Kamira, and Lakeeyia did the same thing Ellie did when she woke up. The four of them shared a group hug. Joyful tears flowing down from their faces.

"We thought we where going to lose you" Kamira sobbed.

"Yea" Lakeeyia agreed hugging her siblings tighter.

Soon the hug broke apart and all four of them was looking at each other for a moment.

"We should go back home" Theodore said.

"But how? Kevin and Jacob drained most of are powers. We can't even fly" Eleanor stated.

"I guess we'll have to walk then" Kamira said. Everyone agreed. All but Lakeeyia.

"Lakeeyia, what's wrong?" Kamira asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing Kammy. I just had a vision when I was asleep" she answered.

"What type of vision?"

"That since Kevin and Jacob plan didn't work. The two of them are going to rule over the people. And even worse they might even kill our friends and family" Lakeeyia said sadly.

"We have to get out of here now!" said Eleanor.

As if on cue one of Tamira's tornados came and send the four of them back into the Seville home.

"Yay! They're back!" Kadisha said cheerfully as she hugged their siblings. The others soon followed after her. After that Tamira turned to them.

"You guys need your rest. Go to sleep" she said.

Tamira didn't have to say that twice. Ellie, Theo, Kammy, and Le Le fell right asleep. They can gain their rest that way and get their powers back. Many hours past and the four were still sleeping. Tamira was in charge for the day. Dave and Claire was on their honeymoon. She made up a plan if Lakeeyia's vision was true. They usually are.

The first step of the plan is to take as much people as they can to a safe shelter where a shield will be covering the shelter. The shelter is as big as a mansion and have all the things they need to survive. Then she and the others will defeat Kevin and Jacob once and for all.

"Tamira, are you sure that this plan is going to work?" Brittney asked while gathering some of the town people.

"Of corse it will. We are almost finished gathering everyone" Tamira responded.

The fiercest five and the supermunks are now done gathering the town people. As for Theodore, Eleanor, and Kamira they're feeling better and is ready to fight.

"Okay supermunks, you go check to make sure we gathered everyone" Tamira said.

While the supermunks were doing there job, the fiercest five went out of the shelter looking for Kevin and Jacob.

Just then Kadisha had heard a loud noise coming from one of the buildings.

"Come on girls. Let's go in the building!" Tamira said as she flew towards the building. The others soon followed her.

As they enter the building the noise had stopped. It was dark and completely quiet. Then that's when Lakeeyia got hit with a pole.

"Ouch! Who did that?" she said angrily.

"I did" the voice said. The lights turned on revealing Jacob and Kevin.

"Well well well look we have here" Said Jacob, steeping towards the fiercest five.

"You got us. By the way, we not happy either seeing you two bimbo's around here" Brittney said plainly.

"Well it doesn't matter to us. We have something to show you" Kevin said soon he showed Cole, Dylan, Blake, Jake, and Brad all tied up with tape on their mouths.

The girls gasped.

"I thought we had everyone in the shelter" Kamira whispered to Lakeeyia.

"We have everybody in the shelter just not them" Lakeeyia whispered back.

"You better let them go" Kadisha said firmly.

"Or else what?" Kevin and Jacob asked trying to tease her.

'This!" she said. She made a shock wave towards them. It was no way that they can block it. Both of them got hit right in the face.

"Now is are chance! Let's go get the boys!" said Kamira. Each of them grabbed one of the boys, undid the rope, took the tape off their mouths, and flew away from them. They're trying to get the boys in the shelter before its too late.

"We have to speed up Kevin and Jacob are gaining on us!" yelled Lakeeyia.

"Um... not trying to slow down the progress but where are you taking us?" asked Cole.

"We're taking you guys to a protective shelter, Isn't it obvious!" Brittney said.

Cole stared at her for a moment then said: "You sound very familiar. What's your name?"

"Uh just call me fire girl" Brittney replied.

"Um ok?" said Cole.

"What are you looking at?" Kadisha said to Dylan.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just looking at you because your really pretty and I feel like I know you" he answered.

Kadisha blushed lightly. "Thanks, your not that bad yourself" she said. Now it was his turn to blush.

What the girls didn't know is that Kevin and Jacob already was in front of them. When they finally saw a shadow in front of them Jacob threw a car at them. The girls and boys went down and went into a building. Kevin was about to kill Blake by throwing another car at him but Lakeeyia stopped him. She was dead furious. If looks can kill Kevin would be dead.

_"Don't mess with Blake" _Lakeeyia said firm. As soon as the car was thrown she frizzed it. Then she kicked the frozen car and little icicles form. Lakeeyia used the icicles and send them straight to Kevin.

"How dare you try to hurt this boy when he did _nothing _to you" Lakeeyia said her voice cold and dark.

She then gripped Kevin and threw him into Jacob. Jacob then used his powers to duplicate himself and started to attack the others.

"Your finished" Jacob said to Brad. He was choking Brad to death. A furious feeling came into Kamira's body. She flew up and an ocean form and followed her. She took the advantage of the powerful water and had it going in all different directions. She destroyed all the duplicates of Jacob.

Kevin helped out Jacob by grabbing Brittney and Cole started fighting them Turns out Cole was really good at fighting Kevin that was until Kevin paralyzed him. Cole collapsed onto the ground.

Kevin laughed evilly. "You fool. You think that you can ever defeat me?"

"Maybe he can't but I can!" said Brittney. A sudden urge enter her body just like the others. Brittney is on fire, literally. She used the fire on her body to attack Kevin. After a while Kevin got really burned. His skin was crispy.

"Big mistake" Brittney said to Kevin.

***With the 'munks and 'ettes**

"Okay, I think we got everyone" said Brittany. When she didn't hear anyone she turned around and saw everyone glued to the t.v.

"Whacha watching?"

'The fiercest five battle on t.v. now! They're fighting Kevin and Jacob. And, they are protecting the boys" said Jeanette.

"Oh. How are they doing?"

"Good come look at them!" chirped Eleanor.

On the screen you see Kadisha striking lightning at Kevin and protecting Dylan.

***With the girls***

"It's time to finish them off" Tamira announced. She then formed the biggest tornado she ever created.

Use your powers on this tornado!" she said.

Lakeeyia, Kadisha, Brittney, and Kamira did as they were told.

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

"Multi!"

"Water!"

They put all energy and powers towards the tornado. Tamira then sent the tornado towards Kevin and Jacob.

"Be gone, get out faces. You two need a bad home or just go to some dangerous places. With the power of the fiercest five, you two never come back goodbye!" they chanted.

With that the two of them was sent to another planet with no life on it. After that the five of them shared a group hug.

"Well, we did it. Tamira your a really good leader" said Lakeeyia.

"Well what can I say Le Le, I learn from the best" she said with a wink.

"We better go help the boys" said Brittney.

With that the five of them went to the boys.

"Are you okay?" they asked them.

"Not really" they said truthfully.

"Come on. Let's go fix you guys up"

An hour past and the boys are feeling better.

"Thanks for saving us"

"Don't mention it. It's our job"

"Yea, but we never knew your names?" said Blake.

"Uh..." the fiercest five said before flying away. Leaving the five boys confused looks on their faces.

* * *

"Wow! Where did you girls get those powers from? The whole battle was awesome!" said Alvin.

"We don't know where they came from. It just happen" answered Kamira.

"Maybe because you love your compartment so much that you didn't want to see them get hurt" said Brittany.

"I don't love Blake" Lakeeyia managed to say.

Brittany scoffed. "Yea right. I'm your sister I know when your lying" she said.

"Kids we're home!" Dave and Claire announced.

"Mom! Dad! Your here!" chirped Theo.

The eleven of them ran to their parents giving them tight hugs.

"Did you miss us?"

"Of course we did!" the two parents said back.

* * *

***The next day at school***

"Do you think the boys know that we are the fiercest five" Lakeeyia said.

"Hmm... maybe not. I hope not " said Tamira.

"Quiet they're coming towards us" said Kadisha.

"Hey, did you know that the fiercest five saved our lives" said Brad.

"Yea, we heard about that on the news"

"It was so weird how they looked just like you girls" said Dylan.

"Yea... freaky" said Kadisha.

"Let's just say they _closer _to us than you think" said feisty Britt.

"Oh okay. Wanna grab lunch with us?"

"Sure"

The ten of them walked off to lunch. No more problems with them... for now.

**I hope this chapter made it up to you guys. I've been busy, but I'm about to graduate on June 15! I'm really excited about that. Anyway I have a one-shot coming up based after this chapter. Read and review. I love reviews because they make me happy. So just click on that button right down there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: *laughs nervously* Hi guys.**

**Brittney: Oh now you want to write for this story again!**

**Kamira: Yeah. How could you ditch us like that, Modelgirl97?**

**Me: I'm sorry. I had writers block and I was being lazy. Can you guys forgive me? I'll give you all cookies.**

**Theodore: Did you say cookies? I want cookies! I forgive you.**

**Feisty Britt, Kamira, and Britt: We still don't forgive you. Not yet.**

**Me: What do I have to do in order for you to forgive me?**

**Feisty Britt and Brittany: *grins evilly* You'll see.**

**Me: *gulps* I'm doomed, people!**

**Kadisha: Oh hush up, Modelgirl97. I forgive you, but enough talking. The readers are waiting for the chapter to begin. *duck-tapes Modelgirl97.***

**Tamira: Anyway, with all said and done, on with the story.**

* * *

***Months Later***

The Seville family are still wacky as ever. The girls are now 14 and are midway through the 8th grade. As for the chipmunks and chipettes, they are 15 and are their second year of West Eastman. So, what are they doing now? They're simply watching a little film of how the fiercest five have got their powers.

***Flashback. Around when Lakeeyia was in third grade* (By the way, Lakeeyia is telling the flashback in the film)**

_Long ago, when I was in third grade, I didn't have any friends. I was a loner. I always wanted powers. It would be so cool! And I also wanted some friends. Since I didn't have any real friends; I've made up imaginary ones and with powers. First was Kadisha with mutli-power. Brittney with fire power. Kamira with water power. And Tamira with wind power. I would have ice power. Our group name would be the fiercest five._

_I would have fun playing with them. Even though they're weren't really real to other people, they were real to me. For once in my life I didn't feel lonely anymore._

_Then that's when the special day came. It was after school and the five of us were playing tag outside. All of a sudden a flash appeared before my eyes. Before I knew it; I passed out. Three hours later; I woke up. I was in a plain, all white room. I looked around and that's when I saw them._

_"Oh my goodness, your all real now." I said with a shock expression on my face._

_Brittney, Kamira, Kadisha, and Tamira looked at each other._

_"I guess we are." Tamira said. A smile broke on our faces. Tears started to form in my eyes.. I'd never expected this to actually happen. The others started to have tears in their eyes too._

_"Aw. Group hug." Kadisha said, having her arms out. _

_We shared the group hug. After we broke apart, there were five big orbs in front of the five of us. One was blue, light green, red, aquamarine, and lavender._

_"Look, they have our names on the orb that we're supposed to go in." Brittney pointed out._

_"Come on. Let's go in our orb."Kamira said eagerly._

_"Um, okay." I said and then we went in the orb, even though we had no idea what was going to happen next._

_I went in the blue. Kadisha in the light green, Brittney in the red, Kamira in the aquamarine, and Tamira in the lavender. We all came out of our orbs two hours later, And our powers kicked in, afterwards._

***Flashback ended***

"Wow, what a film." Jeanette said.

"I know right. I can't believe that's how you got your powers." Alvin said.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going in my room." Lakeeyia said in a bored tone.

"Can I come with you?" Kadisha asked.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"What's wrong with them?" Claire asked with concern.

"I don't know, but Theodore and I will check up on them. You don't worry about a thing, mom." Eleanor said dragging Theodore with her.

"Kadisha, do you think that I'm ugly?"

"Of course not!" she said truthfully.

"Then how come I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Um... I don't know"

"Do you think I'm ugly, Lakeeyia?"

"No, not at all." she said honestly.

"Then how come I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Do you know how did Tammy, Kammy, Feisty Britt got their boyfriends?" Kadisha asked.

"No. But its not fair! What are we doing wrong?" Lakeeyia said. She made a pout face.

"I don't know. I guess Dylan is not interested in me."

"And I guess Blake doesn't like me more than a friend."

Theodore and Eleanor entered the girl's room.

"Why are you two all moody?" they asked in unison, hopping on their human sisters laps.

"Because Tamira, Brittany, and Kamira has boyfriends and we don't. And we don't know why we don't have boyfriends." Kadisha explained. Lakeeyia sadly nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm been giving Blake hints that I want to be more than friends, But I guess he's not feeling me." Lakeeyia told Theodore and Eleanor.

"That's the same with Dylan and I. I'm trying my hardest." Kadisha said to Theodore and Eleanor.

Theodore and Eleanor exchanged looks at each other.

"Well we don't know how how to help you girls, but you can call the love doctor. He can help you out on this problem."

"Here's his number." Eleanor said, pulling out a card from her skirt pocket. Then the two youngest chipmunks left the room.

"Should we call him now?"

"The quicker, the better."

Kadisha pulled out her cell and dialed the number.

"I hope he have good advice." Lakeeyia whispered to Kadisha.

"I hope so too." she whispered back.

The phone kept ringing until the two girls heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Alvin Seville. What's you love problems?"

The girls gasped and hung up the phone.

"How on earth is Alvin the 'love doctor' "

"I don't know, Lakeeyia. I think its weird. He can't be a love doctor if he didn't even become Brittany's girlfriend."

"Yeah, your right. Let's go talk to him."

The two of them march out of their room to find Alvin. They spotted him on the couch getting close to Brittany. Lakeeyia ruined the moment by picking up Alvin by the tail and taking him in the girl's room. Kadisha followed. She also locked the door once the three of them was in the room.

"Hey, what was all that for?" Alvin said once he was put on Lakeeyia's bed.

"We need to talk to you in private."

"Well, what is it?" he asked irritated. "I was in the middle of something."

"Your the love doctor, we have love problems." Kadisha said flatly.

"Okay? So what are your love problems?"

Kadisha and Lakeeyia told Alvin what they had told Theodore and Eleanor. He kept nodding his head and writing down some notes. When they were finish he had come to an conclusion.

"Well the answer is easy to this problem. All you have to do is just tell them how you feel." The girls thought about it and agreed with him.

"Okay, thanks Alvin. You can go back to being with Brittany." said Lakeeyia.

Alvin cheeks started to go red. He glared at Lakeeyia and walked off.

"So Lakeeyia, what's the plan?"

"I have to make up one first. But we are not going to tell the others about this." Lakeeyia declared.

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't want to seem desperate trying to get Dylan and Blake to be our boyfriends." Lakeeyia explained.

"Given. But I feel that maybe we should dress up a bit for them. You feel me girl?"

"Disha, girl you know I do. Come on, let's go do some school shopping."

"Okay, to the magical dimension. They have way better clothes there than the stores here."

"Sure. Let's go." They grabbed their purses and were off.

***With the other girls***

Brittney, Tamira, and Kamira were in the living room just having a chat.

"So Brittney, how's your relationship with Cole going?"

"Kamira, we've been only going out for three weeks. But so far its okay. Sometimes it's a bit annoying how we are so alike."

"I think that's cute." Kamira said. Brittney rolled her eyes.

They continued to talk about their love lives having a good time. But then something interesting popped up in Brittney's head.

"Wait a minute. When are we going to tell mom and dad that; we have boyfriends?" Brittney asked.

"Hm... let me think... NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Kamira explained.

"I'm going to have to agree with Kamira. Mom and dad think that we are too young to have boyfriends. They'll kill us before we go to high school if they find out." Tamira said.

"We can't just date and they don't know about it. They'll get suspicious." Brittney pointed out.

"How about we play some pranks on them. Then after they get pranked we change our voices and pretend to be ghosts. We tell them to do what we say and then they'll let us date." Kamira suggested.

"Hm, it sounds crazy, but what the hey, let's give it a try." Tamira said.

The three high-five each other and started to make the list of materials.

***With Kadisha and Lakeeyia***

The two girls were finally done shopping and got home just in time for dinner. They rushed into their room and dropped their shopping bags, and went to the dinner table.

"Where have you been, young ladies?" Asked Dave while he passed the potatoes around.

"Dad, Kadisha and I just went to the mall. We needed new clothes." Lakeeyia explained.

"What for?" Claire asked eyeing her daughters. Lakeeyia gave Kadisha a look that was saying 'help me'. Kadisha saw the look and came up with something than telling their mother the truth.

"We need new clothes because our old ones shrink in the washer."

"Hm." Claire said not seeming convinced, but Dave changed the subject afterwards.

"So kids, tell us about your day." Dave said. Only the chipmunks and chipettes was being honest about what happen with them.

The bad angels kept quiet and quickly ate their food. Once they were done, they put their dishes away and quickly went in their room.

Bringing back the subject from dinner Tamira asked: "Why didn't you guys invite us shopping? We wanted to get some new clothes too." she was slightly offended.

"Well, we would but you know, you three could always go shopping with your boyfriends." Kadisha said mockingly.

Brittney, Kamira, and Tamira all gasped.

"Don't you dare bring that up! It's not are faults that you and Lakeeyia can't get a boyfriend! So don't be hating on us!" Brittney said rather coldly.

"Fine! We won't and you'll see. In no time Kadisha and I _will_ have boyfriends!" Lakeeyia said confidently.

For the rest of the night Brittney, Kamira, and Tamira stay on one side of the room. Lakeeyia and Kadisha on the other side.

* * *

***The next day***

Lakeeyia and Kadisha got up early so they can impress Blake and Dylan.

"Here Kadisha put these in." Lakeeyia said, giving her a pair on contacts.

"Why do I need to wear these things." Kadisha said while holding them up like she never seen contacts before.

"The contacts will make you look better." Lakeeyia answered.

"Then why are you not wearing them?"

"Because... they don't look right on me." she said while giving a weak smile.

"So what make you think, these things will look right on me?"

"Disha, can you just put them on. I've never been wrong at these things."

"Think again girl."

They showered and put on their outfits. Kadisha wore a light gray tank top and a light gray and while cardigan to match the top. She wore gray skinny jeans and black high heels. Lakeeyia had the same outfit as hers but her outfit was black and white. Lakeeyia wore black skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

Kadisha hair was in a side ponytail that was curly on the ends. Lakeeyia hair was in a big messy big bun. Kadisha wire studs, while Lakeeyia wore black hoops.

"Should we wait for the others?"

"Nah. Not after what missy Brittney said yesterday."

So the two went off, leaving the other girls behind.

"Brittney, wake up! We have to go to school!" Kamira yelled at her shaking her so she can wake up.

"Kamira, me, you, and Tamira are not going to school. We have to prank Dave."

"We can't do that. Kadisha and Lakeeyia will just tell Dave that we didn't go to school."

"They won't know silly. We have to have clones."

"How are we going to do that?" Brittney playfully punch Kamira's arm.

"Hello! We have powers."

Kamira giggled. "Oh yeah,sometimes I can be so forgetful. Does Tamira already know?"

"Of course. Now let's go make some clones." The two pulled out their crystals and started to transform.

"Do you know any clone spells?"

"Nope. But maybe we can picture them and they would come to life." Kamira suggested.

Okay. So the two of them started to image them and stay focused. And then, three clones appeared in front of their eyes.

"Wow. These clones look nice." Brittney said touching her clone.

"Yeah, you think these will trick Lakeeyia and Kadisha?"

"They should. Go get Tamira and bring her in here." Brittney ordered. Kamira did what she was told and Tamira entered the room.

"Okay, so we got the clones. But how are we going to take them to school without Claire and Dave seeing double of us?" Tamira asked.

"Simple. We fly them to school, before any of the other students see us. Then we fly to Dave's work place and set up the traps for the pranks." Brittney explained.

"Okay, then let's go." Tamira ordered. They each picked up a clone and they were heavier than they thought. They put the clones near the lockers. And flew to Dave's work place.

***With Kadisha and Lakeeyia***

So far they haven't seen Blake or Dylan yet.

"Ugh, Lakeeyia these things are starting to make my eyes blurry and they make my eyes itch." Kadisha whined.

"Well that's what you get for making me buy these seven inch high heel boots." Lakeeyia shot back. Although they were whining about their looks many people liked it. Blake and Dylan started to walk up to them.

"Hey Kadisha. You look good." Dylan said. Unfortunately the contacts are getting worse and worse by the minute with Kadisha.

"Thanks Dylan, I got to get to class." she started walking but crashed into a locker. "Ow" she mumbled.

"Um, well Lakeeyia, you look good too." Blake said. "Hehe thanks. But I also got to get to class." Lakeeyia said. She started walking away but slip from a banana peel. She fell back into a trash can and it rolled Kadisha in it.

"Kadisha! I'm going to hurt you!" Lakeeyia exclaimed.

"Me? Your the one who clumsy! If I could see I would smack you!" The two continued to argue until trash can crashed into the clones. Since the rest of the girls didn't check if the clones could talk, instead of talking they would make weird noises and shock the girls.

"Ugh! That's it. Bring it on!" Lakeeyia roared.

The clones, Kadisha, and Lakeeyia started fighting. They stopped once clone Tamira head came off.

"What the-"

"My girlfriend's head just came off! Someone call the hospital!" Jake exclaimed.

"What is going on out here?" the principal yelled. Everyone stopped talking.

"Tamira's head came off." Dylan said.

The principal went over to the clone Tamira picked up her head. After a few moments of looking at the clone Tamira she said: "This isn't the real Tamira. It is a imposture of her!" she said. Jake let out a sigh of relief.

She called the hospital and the hospital workers took the other clones and Kadisha and Lakeeyia to the hospital.

* * *

**Me: Well I'm leaving you in a cliffhanger. Please review. This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Don't worry Kadisha and Lakeeyia will be okay... eventually. **

**Simon: That's not the only reason why you should review.**

**Alvin: What Modelgirl97 forgot to say was... it's the new comers anniversary!**

**Jeanette: So review! it'll make us happy!**

**Eleanor: Do it for us! We love reviews.**

**Me: Well until then people. I'll be getting tortured by the Britt's.**

**Britt's: You got that right. Your going to carry all of our shopping bags.**

**Me: Someone save me.**

**Theodore: I would but I still didn't get my cookies! I want my cookies!**

**Brittany: Well you going to have to wait, Theodore. She's coming with us.**

**Theodore: Fine, but Modelgirl97 you owe me!**

**Me: *sighs* Okay Theo. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: *sighs* I know, it's been a while. You probably want to throw tomatoes or lemons at me.**

**Alvin: Hmm...doesn't seem like a bad idea considering how you just ditch us for over a year! Who's with me?**

**The others: We are!**

**Tamira: I'll go get some tomatoes, be right back.**

**Me: Please have mercy on me! It's not my fault I've been busy!**

**Kamira: You could of at least save some time for us when your not busy.**

**Me: I know...but at least I came back for you guys right?**

**Brittney: I guess, but it still doesn't make up that you ditched us!**

**Me: I'll try to update more often. You know I love you guys right?**

**Brittany: Oh yeah? Then if you do love us just hurry up with the chapter already before the readers throw tomatoes at you instead of us doing it.**

**Me: Fine fine on with the story.**

We are last seen at a hospital. Lakeeyia has a sprained ankle from slipping on the banana. So for a month she must wear a leg cast and is now on crutches. And that means that she cannot fight off bad people with her sisters too. As for Kadisha, she's temporary "blind".

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Dave asked Lakeeyia. He rushed over to the hospital as soon as he heard the news.

"I'm fine dad, where's Kadisha?"

"She's at the eye doctors with Claire. She need new glasses since she can't see with her old ones." Dave explained.

"Great, this is all my fault. If I didn't suggest her to wear those stupid contacts she would be fine." Lakeeyia said and made a frown. She hate hurting people in any way she can. Then again, it depends on the person.

"What were the two of you trying to do? You didn't look like yourself today."

Lakeeyia made a big groan before explaining what happened.

"Well basically Kadisha and I wanted Blake and Dylan to be our boyfriends. We didn't tell the other girls about it because we didn't want to sound desperate to them. So the two of us went shopping to look good for them. In the end, we was being too grown and that's why we're jacked up together."

Dave then let out a chuckle.

"Dad this is not funny! I made my sister "blind" and I can't fight for a while."

Dave then got serious and looked at Lakeeyia.

"Sweetie, I'm laughing because that's not the way to get a boy to like you."

"Then how come when girls get all dolled up and stuff all of a sudden boys like them?"

"Lakeeyia, there's a difference between that. Those kind of boys might being liking them in another way like for their looks, not for who they are. If you want a boy to like you, just be yourself." Lakeeyia smiled a bit.

"Thanks dad, I think I'l try that next time."

"Don't worry, you won't need my advice until your 30."

"Dave!"

* * *

"He's coming back!" Tamira whispered shouted.

"Okay girls are you ready?" Kamira asked.

"Yup!" Brittney and Tamira said in unison.

"Alright, let's do this thing." Kamira said. Brittney, Kamira, and Tamira put sheets over their heads and then turned three soon hid around the desk so the sheets wouldn't be seen. They must do the prank quickly because they can only be invisible for a certain amount of time.

A man came into Dave's office looking for him.

"One three girls." Brittney whispered.

"One." Kamira said.

"Two." Brittney said.

"Three." Tamira said.

The three of them jumped out from the desk flying around the man, they have yet to realize that the man wasn't Dave, it was one of Dave's co-workers.

"Oooooooooooooooo." the three said in unison.

"Let us date or else you will be cursed." Kamira said in a ghostly manner.

"Oooooooo." The three said again in unison.

The co-worker looked up with a scared expression on his face. He looked like he was gonna crap his pants.

"What the f-" Tamira slapped the man across his face.

"Watch what comes out your mouth, Dave." Tamira said in a motherly voice.

The man then took of running out of the office screaming. After the man left the room, the girls were visible again and they started cracking up together.

"Did you see the look on Dave's face!" Brittney said while laughing.

"Tammy, I can't believe you smacked him! Good thing we were invisible." Kamira said.

"Hey, I'm Tamira the motherly one in the group. I had the right to smack him." Tamira said with a giggle.

"Anyway, we better start getting back home. I felt like I haven't talked to Lakeeyia and Kadisha in ages." said Kamira.

"Please, I'm still mad at them, thinking that just because we have boyfriends, they can take us shopping. No girl goes shopping with her boyfriend! It's against the law!" Brittney exclaimed.

Kamira and Tamira rolled their eyes. A few minutes later, they three transformed and flew back home.

* * *

***Few hours later***

Kamira, Brittney, and Tamira made it home just before Dave and Lakeeyia got back, along with Claire and Kadisha. The three of them, along with the chipmunks were watching T.V. until they return.

"I wonder what happened to Lakeeyia and Kadisha?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah, I wonder too. What happened to them? You girls were at school, so you must of known what happened." Simon stated.

Brittney laughed nervously. "Hehe, yeah about that..."

Luckily for Brittney she didn't need to lie to her munk siblings since Lakeeyia and Kadisha just got in. They can know the story from them, and she would too. The chipmunks and the girls gave Lakeeyia and Kadisha a look as they walked in. Lakeeyia was using crutches and her ankle was wrapped up. Kadisha had on some big grand mom looking glasses on, her eyes big and wider than usual.

"You look like a grand mom." Alvin said to Kadisha.

"You better watch yourself Alvin, if I could see I would smack the fur off of you." Kadisha snapped, making Alvin flinch.

"What happened to you?" Eleanor asked.

Kadisha let out a sigh. "Do we have to explain? It's embarrassing enough we look like this, I don't want to go for another round."

"Too bad, you got some explaining to do." Brittany said. She used her magic to lift Kadisha and Lakeeyia up and into their room. Once all eleven of them were in the room, Brittany locked the door.

"Now, explain." she said sternly. This time, Kadisha explained the story. After she finished explaining, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore started laughing at them.

"That's the most silliest thing I ever heard." Alvin said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's um...pretty crazy if you ask me." Simon said, trying to hold in his laughter. Kadisha and Lakeeyia looked away, they started to have that sad stupid feeling going on. Jeanette took notice of this and marched right over to the chipmunks.

"Would you boys stop it! You making them feel bad, it's not their fault. They thought they were doing the right thing." Jeanette said pointing her finger at the chipmunks.

"You boys wouldn't understand anyway, it's a girl thing. In fact...girl's meeting right now!" Brittany said. She, Eleanor, and Jeanette pushed the boys out of the room.

"What is this girl meeting for anyway?" Kadisha asked.

"We know exactly what you were trying to do." the chipettes said in unison.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Lakeeyia asked, leaning in to hear the chipettes.

"Because, we did that same thing with the chipmunks one time."

"Except, it worked out well for us." Eleanor said. Brittany elbowed her in the stomach.

"Anyway, you shouldn't feel bad about it. I'm sure Blake and Dylan will like you for who you are. Not all boys care about looks, you know." said Eleanor.

"Yeah, that's true. Because if that's all boys cared about was girl's looking good, Simon and I wouldn't be a couple."

"Next time you see them, just try talking to them, you don't have to be like me and be extra. I mean, it only works for certain divas." Brittany said, she then did a pose. The girls started to giggle.

"Your right. Next time that's exactly what we're going to do." said Kadisha. Brittany then turned to Kamira, Brittney, and Tamira.

"Let this be a lesson to you girls, don't ever ever ever try to impress a boy by looking grown. Unless your a diva."

"Well I can do that, because I'm a Britt." said Brittney.

"Indeed you are, my Britt."

"Anyway, we will be helping out with dinner. You girls need to make up, because last time I checked you girls were mad at each other." Eleanor said. She and the chipettes left the room.

Once they left, the girls just looked at each other.

"Well..." Kadisha said trailing off. As if they could read each others mind they formed a group hug.

"So we good?" Brittney asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we good." Lakeeyia said smiling back at her sisters.

After dinner Lakeeyia called in a meeting in the living room with her siblings when Dave and Claire went into their bedroom.

"As you all know, I cannot fight because of my leg and Kadisha can't fight either because she can't really see. The fiercest five cannot five unless all of us are there. So congrats my furry siblings you will be fighting for us for at least a month." Lakeeyia said excitedly, she then threw confetti into the air and it landed on the chipmunks and the chipettes. They all jumped around cheering, but after a minute of celebrating they stopped.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys not celebrating anymore?" Kamira asked her voice filled with concern.

"Because we don't know who's the leader of the chipmunk five." Theodore stated.

"Hmmmmm..." the girls said trailing off.

"I think Simon should be the leader." Kadisha suggested.

"With all due respect, Simon is cute, smart, and nerdy, but I think Alvin should be the leader." Brittney said confidently.

"I disagree with you both, if anyone should be the leader it should be Theodore!" Tamira said cheerfully.

"As if, Simon should be the leader!"

"No, Alvin should be!"

"Theodore all the way!"

"Enough already, Lakeeyia what do you think we should do?" Kamira asked, walking over to her sister.

"I think we should have a battle to see who should be the leader." Lakeeyia suggested.

"A battle?" The chipmunks and chipettes said.

"Yes a battle, but this won't be just a fighting battle, you'll have to use your brain and you must be brave and show some leadership in order to win." Lakeeyia said.

"Sounds like a plan." Alvin said with a smirk.

"Um, excuse me but is this battle just for the chipmunks or can we be included to? Because if not, that's totally sexist!" Eleanor stated. Lakeeyia thought about this for a few minutes.

"Fine you girls can compete too. I must warn you though, we're not gonna have this battle easy just because you girls are competing." Lakeeyia warned.

"That's fine by us, we can take anything you throw at us!" Brittany said while giving Eleanor and Jeanette an encouraging smile.

"Good, we'll let you know when the day of the battle will be. To make things even more interesting, we'll have this battle in the magical dimension." Lakeeyia said. After that she and her human sisters went back to their room to get ready for bed. The chipmunks and the chipettes looked at each other.

"May the best munk win." Alvin said, he reached out his hand to Brittany to shake it.

"Don't worry, we gonna make sure that it's going to be one of the chipettes!" Brittany stated. She shook Alvin's hand, and as if on cue she and the chipettes walked off together.

* * *

***The next day***

"Kids, hurry up your gonna be late for school!" Claire yelled. A few seconds later everyone came downstairs. Of course Lakeeyia and Kadisha was the last to come down, since Lakeeyia had to hop down the stairs and Kadisha almost killed herself coming down.

"Everyone got everything?" Dave asked while getting his things packed up for work.

"Yep." Everyone said in unison.

"Okay, then come on grab a snack and let's go!" Claire said. The kids all grabbed one fruit, and headed into the van with Claire. Dave went into his car and drove off. 10 minutes went by and the chipmunks got to their school.

"See ya'll later, furry friends!"

"See ya!" they replied back, heading towards their school. Claire then drove off. Then after 20 minutes of being in the car, the fiercest five was at their school.

"Bye mom, love you, have a good day at work."

"Love you too girls, have a good day. Oh! And Tamira keep a look out for Lakeeyia and Kadisha.

"Okay I will." The girls headed into the school. As usual the kids came running towards them, each and every one of them chatting their mouths off.

"Back off people, Lakeeyia and Kadisha don't need groupies today!" Brittney yelled scaring off the students.

"Thanks Brittney." Kadisha said, giving her a warm smile.

"No problem sis."

"Well, Brittney and I gotta go to our lockers, see you in homeroom." Kamira said walking off, Brittney followed her.

"I gotta go to, but if you need help with anything, just let me know." Tamira said.

"I think we can take care of that." Dylan said approaching the girls. Blake soon followed. Tamira let out a giggle.

"I'll leave you four alone." Tamira said. She then went off to the opposite direction to where her locker was. Once she left, Dylan guided Kadisha to her locker, leaving Blake and Lakeeyia by themselves in the hallway.

"Lakeeyia?" Blake said nervously.

"Yes?" Lakeeyia said shyly.

"Can we hang out after school?"

"Sure." Lakeeyia said grinning from ear to ear.

_'Maybe this is what I've been waiting for, he's gonna ask me out after school!'_

They were about to hug until some girl came running, pushed Lakeeyia on the floor, and grabbed grabbed Blake's shirt giving him a sloppy kiss.

"Blakey boo! I missed you soooooooo much!" the girl said giving Blake a tight hug. She had caramel skin, light brown eyes, curvy body, long dark brown hair with light brown highlights. She looked liked she could pass to be a sophomore in high school.

_'Who is this girl? And why is she all over Blake?'_

Lakeeyia didn't even care at this point. It was obvious that Blake already had a girlfriend. Tears started to form in her eyes.

_'I should of known. A guy like Blake is never single, guys like him always have pretty girlfriends.'_

Lakeeyia got up and hopped off to her locker. The more she thought about what happen, the more she cried. She took out her cell and sent a quick text to Tamira to come meet her in the bathroom after first period. After she got her books, she hopped sadly to her homeroom.

_'It's not fair! I want him!'_

**It feels good to write again. I'm going to do my very best to update more often. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long, it's just that I've been very busy. But now I'm on spring break, and I'm gonna try to get started on my next chapter of the New Comers and Heartbroken two: I've moved on. Hope you enjoy, and see you next time! :)**


End file.
